


urie gets what he fucking deserves

by hinamii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, God I fucking hate urie, Guns, Transphobia, gamertags, mutsuki plays cod with saiko, urie gets fuckin rekt, what he deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>urie disrespects mutsuki so mutsuki reks urie like the trash he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	urie gets what he fucking deserves

**Author's Note:**

> this took thirteen minutes to write. chapter 29 killed me I am dead. i hope urie dies

it was after tje assault and I'm pretty sure there were 283839 people dead or whatever but nobody f **Ukin _cngn_** cared bc urie didnt die even though he was half absorbed by that one lady. 

nonce the quinx squad got back home the first thing that mutsuki did was lift urie up by his Bitch Ass collar and say "urie you fucking useless promotion fetishist what the fuck did you say about me back there"" and sinfce urie is literally a living pile of shit he jaust looked at mutshuki with his **stupid dorito eyes** and said in his voice that is probably stupid and ugli af, "i said youre a woman, mucchan. you cant change your gend" 

and he did not finish his sentence because mutsuki punched him in his ugly face and every bone in his face broke.

"urie i have met some pricks in my life but you are the fucking cactus."

mutsuki dropkicked urie out the window wjere he fell thirty feet and broke 420 bones and also fucking pissed his pants. mutsuki was pleased but not contented. the job was not finished

he yelled at uri "e YOU FU **C K IN G HORSESHIT ????**??????????????G **ET FUCKIN NOSCOPED SCR** UB" and mutsuki smashed urie in the 'ead and shot him 69 times with an ak47 and urie did not respond because he was dead. 

_(Xx_swag420_dudetsuki_69yolo_xX signed off)_

everyone was happy and nobody went to the memorial service because there was no memorial service. haise ate him


End file.
